


拆散情侶的一百個方法

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: AU 設定：如果《高樓之華》沒有發生的話，飛龍帶著米海爾回家見家長的瘋狂故事。沒有麻見搞局 → 劉老爺不會死，焰燕不用跑路 → 飛龍不會繼承白蛇，仍然是哥哥旗下的小白兔士兵OOC 注意！
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	拆散情侶的一百個方法

“父親大人，我明天會帶男朋友回家讓您見一見。”

晚餐桌上，劉氏一家剛剛吃完飯，正在喝茶的時候，飛龍低著頭，耳根都紅了，對著敬愛的父親這樣說。

聽見這句話的劉焰燕差點被茶嗆死，他驀地放下茶杯，深吸一口氣讓自己冷靜一下。他的阿飛有男朋友了？肯定是最近派給他的任務不夠多！正好打算久不久的疼愛一下弟弟，讓他休息一下，想不到就這樣被哪個小貓小狗迷住了？

等等。

男朋友？ 

“哎喲，呵呵，這挺好的。芳姐，明天煮一桌好菜！” 劉老爺笑呵呵的說，對著進來收拾碗筷的管家說。

不對啊！父親你也太開通了吧？我弟弟要帶的是男朋友哦？阿飛是很漂亮，但他也是男的哦？

“啊！他是外國人，芳姐，明天麻煩你準備一套刀叉。” 

崇洋媚外！阿飛你這傢伙！是喜歡外國人的丁丁比較大嗎？

“呵呵，那我們就做一桌好吃的中菜，好好招待他。對了，吃完飯都這麼晚了，乾脆讓他留宿一晚吧！他住客房還是和你睡？” 劉老爺帶著深意的微笑著。

“客房！父親你真是的！” 飛龍紅著臉回答。

父親你怎麼可以把我的飛龍推向那個老外？？？？ 哼！看我明天怎麼拆散你們！

\----------------------

第二天的下午五時，熬了一夜搜尋“拆散情侶的一百個方法”的劉焰燕早早就坐在客廳，腦中預演著如何讓弟弟的男友出醜，如何讓這不知好歹的老外知難而退。

劉老爺換了件新衣服準備迎接女婿，啊還是媳婦來著？算了算了，什麼都好！他高高興興地走進客廳，卻被大兒子那扭曲的表情著實嚇了一跳。嘖你以為我不知道你心裡是怎麼想阿飛的嗎？老頭子我可精明得很！

五點半，飛龍回家。他牽著男友的手，帶著他進來客廳。

“父親，哥哥，我們回來了。” 飛龍一身西裝，及腰的長髮簡單地束成馬尾。

“劉老爺，焰哥，您們好。” 弟弟的男友一口蹩腳的廣東話，向著二人打招呼。“我叫米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。”

誰是你焰哥！焰燕從頭到腳掃視了他一遍，頭髮有梳好，沒有留下鬚根，西裝也挺整齊的，衣袖領子也沒有髒掉的地方，這鼻子還真高，嘖嘖這睫毛和阿飛差不多了，可惡，外表找不到可以挑剔的地方！

“嗯。” 焰燕冷冷的回了一句。

“來來來，坐下。” 劉老爺倒是滿臉笑容，拉著飛龍和米海爾讓他們坐下來。哎喲這手臂都有我家飛龍兩條手臂那麼粗了，這個絕對是女婿！

“米海爾是吧？廣東話不太行的話，我們講英文也行哦！”

“真不好意思，要您們遷就我。” 米海爾向劉老爺點頭致意，“我以後會努力學習的。”

“這什麼話呢！講幾句英文有什麼難的！” 劉老爺笑著說，“你剛剛說你姓阿爾巴托夫？該不會是...那個俄國黑手黨？”

“是的沒錯，我是下任當家。” 

劉老爺的笑意更濃了，阿爾巴托夫家族的下任當家，沒有比這個更適合當他們白蛇的女婿的了。

焰燕卻是更加咬牙切齒。可惡！連家世也沒辦法挑剔嗎！俄國黑手黨的下任當家，有錢有權有勢力，條件確實不錯。嘖！這些我也有，阿飛跟著我就好！

等等，米海爾·阿爾巴托夫這個名字他有點印象。

“我還想著在哪裡見過你呢。” 焰燕擠出笑容說，“這不是我們地盤旗下夜店的VIP常客嗎！父親大人，就是那幾家有tuo衣舞看的。”

焰燕很高興的看到飛龍表情一瞬間僵硬了，然而米海爾還是如常的微笑著，甚至還伸出手牽著他弟弟的手！該死的！

“啊，是的，那是我遇見飛龍以前的事了。” 米海爾握緊了美人的手，用拇指輕輕掃著他的手背，深情地看著飛龍說，“我學懂了什麼是愛情。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要殺了這輕薄我弟弟的傢伙！！！！！！！！！！

敵意！這絕對是敵意！本來還在和飛龍深情對視的米海爾覺得背後一涼，抬起頭一看不禁嚇了一跳，這不是小寶貝他哥嗎！他怎麼死瞪著自己啊！他吞了一下口水，拼命維持著自己的紳士外皮，第一次見家長他也緊張得很啊！

“米海爾啊，你和我們飛龍是怎麼認識的？” 劉老爺也感受到自家長子不禮貌的瞪視，試圖轉移話題。

“我們是在上年聖誕宴會上認識的，當時沒能和您打招呼。” 米海爾努力保持招牌溫柔微笑，“您別介意我們俄國人直白。我第一眼看到飛龍，就知道他是我命中註定的人了！” 

“你在父親面前胡說什麼！” 飛龍的臉馬上就紅了，輕輕推了一下米海爾的肩。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不准調戲我弟弟！！！！！

“是真的。那之後我死纏爛打的追求著飛龍，他好不容易才被我的誠意打動。” 米海爾笑著說，繼續握著飛龍的手，“我們在一起差不多半年了吧，可惜飛龍的工作很忙，我又經常在澳門，沒辦法常常見面。”

我明天就派更多任務給阿飛！讓他離澳門越遠越好！

米海爾和劉老爺一問一答的，偶然來句幽默的話逗得劉老爺哈哈大笑，氣氛融洽得很。如果可以忽略掉他哥的瘋狂瞪視，這簡直是見家長的完美例子啊！

“哎呀呀，你看看，我們聊得多愉快啊，這麼快就該吃晚飯了！” 

“劉老爺，這是小小心意，85年的紅酒，很適合作為開胃酒。” 米海爾拿出一瓶一看就知道價值不菲的紅酒，劉老爺笑得見牙不見眼了，連忙吩咐僕人開酒。

“焰哥，聽飛龍說您也喜歡酒，我特地挑了一瓶白蘭地給您。” 米海爾拿出另一瓶酒送給焰燕，焰燕點點頭，把它收下。

四個人圍著桌子，劉老爺熱情地為米海爾夾菜，米海爾連忙稱謝，用著飛龍準備的刀叉高高興興地吃著。

“老套的問題我就不問了，房子車子都有了吧？” 劉老爺一邊吃著晚飯，一邊開始老丈人經典對答環節。

“是的，我最近買了西貢的獨棟房子，有花園和泳池，想著我們未來可以養隻狗狗之類的。” 在房價冠絕全球的香港買房子說的好像買菜一樣的米海爾先生笑著說，“車子方面，飛不喜歡開篷車弄亂他的頭髮，我就都賣出去了，最近買的一輛勞斯萊斯，車身大，飛可以坐得舒服，也方便和您一起兜風。”

“呵呵，哪什麼時候和我們飛龍結婚啊？” 

“父親大人！” 飛龍的臉都紅了，“我還不一定和他一起呢！”

“哎呀，飛，你怎麼這樣對我。” 米海爾對著美人撒嬌般的語氣，把劉老爺都逗笑了。

臥槽。哥哥我教你勾☆搭男人是讓你順手殺了他們，不是把你自己賣掉！焰燕腦子飛快地回想著昨晚的搜尋結果。

Plan A。黑歷史攻擊！

“結婚嗎？” 焰燕冷著臉的搭話，“我們飛龍可是專注學著各種殺人’技巧’，什麼家事都不會的哦。”

飛龍表情瞬間的冷下去，他的手有點發抖，他開始明白焰燕的目的了，要是他在飯桌上說出自己為了任務出☆賣☆身☆體的事，這頓飯就不用吃了，雖然米海爾不是不知道，但是...

“焰哥，我怎麼可能會讓我的飛龍做家事呢！女僕管家絕對不會少的，而且我自己做飯也很好吃哦！有機會的話我親手做一頓飯來招待您們！” 米海爾笑著回答，他在桌子下伸出手牽著飛龍，“我會盡我所能地照顧飛龍的！”

嘖。父親在場，總不能直接提起飛龍是如何接近獵物的。是我幻覺嗎，這小子好像在瞪我。

Plan B。灌醉他讓他出醜？事前不知道弟弟男朋友是個俄國人，要灌醉他估計不可能。

不過灌醉我們家飛龍可是簡單得很。

你這小子對醉酒的美人上☆下☆其☆手的時候，就是我英雄救美的時刻，順便把你掃地出門！

一頓晚飯之間，焰燕努力勸酒，米海爾喝了一杯又一杯，酒量像是個無底深淵，臉都不紅一下。劉老爺看出兒子的意圖，本來想讓他停手的，但看著米海爾毫不動搖的神情，似乎也不必下手干預，順便看看女婿酒品也好。

“飛，你也來喝！” 焰燕把威士忌倒在飛龍的杯子裡。

“焰哥，飛龍酒量不好，我來。” 米海爾拿起飛龍的杯子，正準備為美人擋酒，卻被焰燕壓著手臂。

“飛，總不能讓你男朋友一人獨喝吧？”

“我明白了。” 飛龍拿起杯子一飲而盡，一杯烈酒下肚，很不爭氣的開始有點暈。他按著桌子，硬撐著吃完最後一道菜。

一頓飯吃完，劉老爺邀請大家去客廳玩牌去，飛龍站起來覺得有點頭昏腦漲的，米海爾趕緊扶著美人的腰，讓他靠著自己慢慢走。

“劉老爺，焰哥，飛龍有點醉了，我先送他回房間休息。”

“哎喲我這孩子，酒量真不行！米海爾你得教教他。” 劉老爺點點頭，米海爾得到同意，就把飛龍公主抱起來。 飛龍瞪了他一眼，抱緊他的脖子，不過他現在醉醺醺的，看在米海爾眼內只是風☆情☆萬☆種。

“呵呵，有我在，飛你儘管喝！” 兩個人相視而笑，在火在心頭的焰燕眼內卻是眉來眼去，礙眼得很。

來吧！！送他去房間！！然後我捉jian在床，把你這對我弟弟毛手毛腳的混賬趕出去！

按著飛龍的指示，米海爾成功把美人抱回他房間，溫柔地放在床上之後，他進去私人衛浴間弄濕了一條毛巾，幫飛龍擦擦臉，醒醒酒。

“嗚...頭很昏...” 飛龍把自己埋在枕頭里。

“多喝酒，自然就能練回來。” 米海爾笑著摸摸他的頭髮。“說起來，你哥是什麼回事？他一直在瞪我。”

“嗯...焰哥他...對我一直都是這樣。” 飛龍輕聲的回答，說著說著，突然就睡著了。

“哎喲小寶貝你真是的。” 米海爾不禁笑了出來，幫飛龍蓋好被子，倒了杯水放在他床邊小桌上，關好燈就出了房門。

焰燕站在房外，準備有什麼奇怪動靜時就衝進去，想都沒想過這俄羅斯黑手黨竟然那麼正人君子，啥都沒做直接就出來了，要是他的話，肯定至少摸上兩把那溫玉般的肌膚，趁著酒醉順便親兩口那粉嫩的唇！這傢伙該不會是不行吧？趁早離開這沒用的傢伙，跟著哥哥吧！！！

“...焰哥？”

“...咳咳，父親等著你下去和他玩牌，我來叫你的。” 

米海爾對著焰燕微笑，卻換來一個冷眼，他有聽過飛龍說他哥不怎麼待見他，米海爾以為是因為繼承白蛇的問題，不過今天這樣看起來就不對了，畢竟要是他和飛龍結了婚，帶了飛龍回去阿爾巴托夫，白蛇就肯定是焰燕的了，他應該高高興興的把飛龍推給自己才對。

米海爾跟著焰燕回到客廳，和劉老爺玩牌玩了一晚上，一邊要防著焰燕的瘋狂攻勢，不能輸得太難看，一邊又要放水給劉老爺，不能贏得太多，臥槽出去賣軍火都沒那麼費力啊。

不過一個晚上過去，他已經非常肯定劉焰燕想把他馬上趕出門，最好是老死不相見的那種，劉老爺卻是喜歡他喜歡得不得了，甚至到想明天就宣佈他們結婚的程度。

他仔細回想，飛龍是有和他說過焰燕逼他se誘獵物的事，他也不介懷，畢竟他本人也不是什麼潔身自好的聖人君子。但現在親眼一看，這劉焰燕的心思很可疑！最重要的是想拆散他們？門都沒有！

既然劉焰燕對他的飛龍想入非非，他就更加不能被趕出門了，米海爾繼續維持著自己的紳士面具，努力討好未來老丈人。天知道他有多想跑上去抱著飛龍，摸摸那頭美麗的頭髮，親親那漂亮的唇，蹭蹭他的脖子，如果能撩起飛龍可以那啥了就更棒了！

劉焰燕也是這樣想。 

“都這麼晚了呢！” 劉老爺打了個呵欠，決定先上樓休息，留下兒子和未來女婿大眼瞪小眼。

“焰哥，我們也該休息了。” 米海爾繼續閃閃亮亮地笑著說，他一秒都不想和焰燕獨處。

“哦？這麼早？” 父親不在，焰燕毫不掩飾自己的敵意了，側面作戰不成功，那就只能直線球攻擊，把這俄佬趕出我家門！“我說你啊，飛龍那小子做過什麼你知道嗎？”

“當然知道，那又如何？” 米海爾見對方也不再裝了，也脫下自己的紳士面具，冷笑著說。“我話先說在前頭，我不會容忍你再逼飛龍那樣做了。”

“呵呵，還真是個包容的男人呢。” 焰燕笑著，“誰知道阿飛是不是樂在其中呢？怎麼樣？他是我親手tiao教出來的，很迷人吧？”

“...” 米海爾沉默著。 

“我看他也確實做得不錯，連阿爾巴托夫都gou搭回來了。你以為他是真心的？”

“焰哥，我廣東話說得不好，不過飛龍教了我一句很好用的。”

“嗯？”

“我丟你老母。” 

米海爾揚長而去，留下焰燕獨自火大。

第二天一早，飛龍終於睡醒，他睜開眼眨了眨，嗚...宿醉，頭好疼。 他轉個身，看見一頭金毛。

金毛......？

他吃了一驚，一巴掌拍下那頭金毛，米海爾馬上嚇醒，轉過頭把飛龍一把抱在懷裡。

“飛飛早安！”

“你幹嘛睡在我旁邊！” 飛龍把他推開，“你不是說要在我父親面前裝乖嗎！”

“啊，我突然發現，你爸看見我在你房間出來說不定會更高興。”

而且你哥會超不爽。米海爾悄悄在心中補充。


End file.
